


Spindle

by BranHowe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 12:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BranHowe/pseuds/BranHowe
Summary: The threads of fate bind people together, sometimes you could say it's an accident but who would know for sure?





	Spindle

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Debriel Creations Challenge Round 4

It was hard for Sam to accept that whenever he heard Dean and Gabriel scheming together it made him feel a lot like a parent of two very rowdy, very annoying boys and it was getting him on his nerves. They messed with him and with Castiel and with Jack and pretty much everyone they deemed deserved a jumpscare or two so when he finally snapped after a case, Dean found the Fiber Fair on their way back home to appease him and surprisingly enough Sam definitely enjoyed learning to work with yarn. 

The wool spinning class he took in Washington state while his brother and Gabriel had gone fooling around with the goats like actual toddlers had been truly entertaining and he was looking forward to seeing what Castiel could knit for him with the tiny ball he managed to create. He was hoping for a scarf, considering the amount of yarn Castiel bought aside to go with his wool and what little experience he had on knitting after a couple of beginner classes just like him.

The problem Sam faced right now was that he hadn’t bought the spinning set on sale at the farm on their way back, he had doubted how much he would actually use it but now he was regretting his decision. Spinning had helped him focus on a task and allowed him to let go of his stress so when he found the old spindle and distaff gathering dust in one of the bunker’s rooms he was more than glad to take a hold of it. He cleaned it and waxed it and basically busied himself with it while his first online purchase of wool roving arrived.

The wool was a nice mix of delicate golden with strikes of copper. He wanted something different than the untreated white but kept it leaning over the pale tones following the teacher’s advice and bought quite a bunch to have some leeway in case he screwed up on the process. Dean and Gabriel poked it for a while and tried using it as a pillow until Sam kicked them out of his room and sent them for groceries before they could destroy the nicely gathered fibers.

Sam began his spinning task the following day, he gathered a bunch of fiber on the distaff and rolled a bit of yarn together, doing the beginnings of a thread strong enough to hold on to the spindle with a knot and began to turn the fibers in between his deft fingers. Everything went great for a couple of hours until he saw something weird and stopped. He double checked and sighed in annoyance while standing up and heading to the kitchen.

“I hate you guys!”

“What? What did we do now?”

“You placed your stupid heads on top of my wool and now it’s got your hair all over it!”

“Oh come on Sam, it can’t be that bad.”

“I already found two of your hairs Dean! And only god knows how many Gabriel left that I didn’t catch because of your stupid hair colour!”

“Hey! I like my hair colour!”

“Alright, alright, we’re sorry man, you want me to buy you more yarn?”

Sam huffed.

“No, just… don’t get anywhere near it again.”

Dean and Gabriel nodded at Sam coyly in the most mollified gesture they could, it wasn’t like they could do much to appease the younger hunter after messing up like that and proceeded to keep up with their chat after Sam left them again to their beers. Hopefully, Sam wouldn’t find anymore hair in his batch. And just like with everything in their lives, they didn’t realize something odd was happening until the weird things started.

It had been just a graze. Both men reached for the same book and moved away as soon as their hands touched.

“Sorry.”

“Oh, no, sorry, didn’t see you there.”

Dean chuckled.

“Yeah”

Both men smiled at each other awkwardly before Gabriel pointed at the book.

“You were gonna grab it?”

“Right, uh, as long as you don’t need it?”

“Not at all Dean-o! I can grab another one.”

Fair enough, thought Dean with a shrug taking the tome of The Silmarillion he had eagerly been wanting to read but never managed to because he either focused on a hunt or on the complexity of the book. Now that they were older and taking things a bit more slow seemed like the perfect time.

“So… you like Tolkien”

“Of course I do, he’s the best!”

“Have you ever seen the illustrated edition of The Lord of the Rings? That Alan Lee is something else.” 

“Oh man, I’d kill to get a hold of that one before I die.” 

“Well, you don’t have to kill anyone, you just gotta ask.”

Gabriel winked at him nonchalantly. Dean blushed.

“Yeah I… I wouldn’t want to impose like that...”

“Oh come on Dean-o it’ll only take a bit of grace, nothing that I’ll miss.”

Dean looked at Gabriel timidly, he was going to answer something back when Castiel walked in the room. 

“Sam says that he wants to eat out, if you don’t have food ready.”

Both men turned towards the newcomer startled.

“Oh… Uh, there’s nothing prepared, tell him that we can go whenever he’s ready.”

Castiel nodded and moved away while the other two men stayed still for a second trying to process something that was alarming them subconsciously.

“Uh… Gabe?”

“Ya?”

“Did we just...?”

“Flirt?”

Dean blushed and gave out a nervous laugh while scratching the back of his head. “Ok, uh, that’s a pretty strong word you know?”

Gabriel mimicked Dean’s forced smirk. “Right, haha, uh… sorry?”

Both men turned away from their eyes, they only wanted to get away from each other’s presence that suddenly was way too much to stand. Castiel came back.

“Sam says in five.”

“In five! Perfect! I’ll have Baby running!”

With that, Dean ran towards the garage, leaving the angels behind.

“Did Dean seem a little bit too eager to leave?”

“Eh, he might be pretty hungry, you know how humans are with their physical needs.”

“Gabriel?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you ok?”

“Why do you ask?”

“It’s just… your grace seems a little bit altered.”

Gabriel blushed. “Of course I’m fine! Now come on, we need to get to the car.”

Dragging Castiel by his side to stop him from talking, Gabriel moved them both.

Sam had taken to spin outside the bunker in the nice early autumn weather and Castiel joined him mostly to look at him in awe. Sam felt extremely flustered the first days, especially after Castiel told him that whenever he looked at him spinning he felt like Sam shined. 

This also meant that the more time Sam and Castiel spent together, the more Gabriel and Dean had to deal with each other. Alone. Which had never been a problem before, they had always been extremely compatible but with each metre of yarn Sam spun, the stronger they felt the attraction and with each passing day it became harder to be able to stand in the same room and not throw themselves at each other after a while. 

Touching accidents like the one in the library always made way to awkward flirting which, when discovered, forced both men to walk away from each other embarrassed and frustrated. With ardent looks from across the room, soon enough they were effectively dancing out of their reach while thinking longingly of the days they threw themselves in the same bed to drink beer and watch porn together. Now that thought alone was something none of them wanted, it was a sure way to get other parts of their anatomy reacting as well.

Dean rinsed his cup of coffee and sighed leaning over the sink.

“You okay bucko?”

Gabriel’s tone from the other side of the room was worried beyond normalcy, he couldn’t stand Dean looking so down but he was afraid of getting any closer to his friend without doing something really stupid. He had caught himself glancing ardently at Dean’s plump lips more than once and it seemed like the more he tried to pry away the unwanted thought it came back in doubles.

“Something’s wrong. This is wrong.”

“You think it’s a curse?”

“Don’t you?”

Gabriel sighed.

“You still haven’t found anything in those books though.”

“How do you…?”

“I’ve watched you, watched the tomes you left on the table the other day. Read them too, nothing at all. So uh maybe… maybe it’s a different thing?”

“What do you mean?” 

The gruff in Dean’s voice exposed that Dean had already guessed where Gabriel was going and the angel was trying to choose his words carefully but no matter how he worded it, it wouldn’t make it any less awkward. 

“I mean that maybe... maybe we do like each other?” 

“Dude I don’t like you!”

Gabriel felt a pang in his chest, and despite his usual trickster face something must have shown up because he could clearly see Dean’s regret at spurting his words so bluntly.

“I mean… I, I do like you but not like that.”

Dean looked away, face completely red. Gabriel stood and approached him. He was an archangel for heaven’s sake! He should be able to be more assertive and approach this man without feeling like his heart was about to jump out of his ribcage. He cornered Dean against the sink.

“Then in which way do you like me?”

Dean looked back at Gabriel defiantly, he was so damn close to him now. How was this idiot asking him to give a proper answer when he was unable to even process a word?

“Dean?”

It was a plea, Gabriel’s trembling voice was not even half of what he had hoped to deliver. He took another step towards the man and even when Dean tried to lean away from him, they were now only inches away and Dean’s ability to process anything at all was stalled. He felt Gabriel’s hands glide upwards over his chest and hold the fabric of his flannel shirt and he couldn’t help drawing in a startled breath while realizing just how much Gabriel really wanted him and Dean began to reach forward until Sam entered the room followed closely by Castiel.

“Hey guys I was thinking...” 

Sam froze in the middle of the steps into the kitchen. Dean looked at him in panic while Gabriel closed his eyes most likely silently cursing the interruption. Surely, the hunter moved away from Gabriel’s grasp and ran away from the place, half bumping shoulders with his brother in the middle of his hazed retreat. Sam looked at his brother escape into the hallway still stunned but when he turned at Gabriel and looked his sour glance he felt personally attacked.

“What the Hell Gabriel? What were you doing to Dean!?”

Gabriel looked bewildered. “Me!? I didn’t do a thing to him!”

“Then explain why you were manhandling him like that?”

“Oh for fucks… I was not manhandling him! Besides who even uses the word ‘manhandle’ these days?”

Sam was taken aback before sending Gabriel a bitchface. While they fought, Castiel approached Gabriel.

“Brother are you alright?”

“What? Of course I’m alright!”

“Are you sure? Something looks odd with your grace.”

Gabriel was turning to retort frustrated at Castiel when something hit him. His eyes widened and he pointed at Castiel.

“Wait a second, you said something like that before… What was it?”

Castiel looked into his memory.

“When I told you your grace looked altered?”

“YES! That’s it! Can you check it up for me Magpie?”

“Uh” Castiel looked sideways to Sam “Are you sure you want to do that here?”

Gabriel turned at Sam and had the sense to look a little skittish. 

“Okay yeah, maybe not here, my room?”

Sam frowned at the angels while they stepped away, he realized there was something odd going on but didn’t say much. He wondered if it was wise to ask his brother about what had happened but decided to have some food ready to appease him when the interrogation started and went to prepare something. Soon enough Dean saw his brother come into his room with a soft knock, a chicken salad sandwich cut in two and a couple of beers.

“Hey”

Dean eyed him in suspicion looking at the food “What do you want?”

“Nothing, nothing uh… I just wanted to know if you were alright with what’s going on with you and Gabriel...”

Sam immediately saw his brother blush but he still frowned defiantly.

“What did he tell you?”

“Uh, he didn’t say much really but if he’s bothering you in any way I—”

“He’s not bothering me.”

“Are you sure about that?”

Dean huffed annoyed but still took half of the sandwich he was being handled. Sam took it as a win, if his brother hadn’t been okay with talking about it he would have kicked him away already.

“It’s not like that, it’s just… Things have been a little tense but we’ll get over it. We have to get over it.”

“You have to get over what?”

When Dean literally ignored Sam’s question to focus on munching his sandwich and drinking beer in denial Sam’s head began to work and looked back into the scene where he had found them together and he could have hit himself with how obvious the issue had been.

“Is Gabriel hitting on you?”

Dean choked on the beer he was drowning and had to be helped to sit on the edge of the bed by a suddenly slightly scared Sam.

“If you want me to kick him out I’ll—”

“No! Dammit Sam it’s not—” cough “I don’t... I don’t want him to leave!”

“Okay but why?”

Dean looked at his brother like a deer in the headlights. Sam’s eyes lit up in comprehension. In any other kind of situation Sam would have been gloating about the turn of events but with the way his brother was reacting at the moment he wasn’t sure how to feel about the whole ordeal, it was more like having a heavy stone in his stomach.

“Oh my god, you like him.”

Dean frowned and turned away from Sam’s eyes.

“I don’t like him! Not in that way anyways...”

“Then why—”

“I don’t know Sam! I don’t know I just… Look, it’s weird as fuck, I won’t deny you that but it’s not… I don’t… ” Dean’s shoulders dropped in defeat while he sighed “I don’t know, maybe it’s just a phase. We’ll get back to how we were before. We have to.”

Sam sighed as well, Dean was being way too hopeful about this but he didn’t want to destroy his brother’s optimism. 

“Okay, okay uh, you know I’m here no matter what, right?”

Dean scowled at him, he had gone back to his usual no chick-flick moments now and Sam knew he was not going to get anything else out of him.

“Uh, wanna finish your sandwich?” 

Sam motioned the tray with the piece that Dean had hastily placed back in the middle of his choking attack. Dean eyed it for a second before going back for it while Sam sighed relieved, wondering if Castiel would be able to find out anything wrong with his brother after going back through their conversations and starting to suspect there might be something else going on there.

Unlike his other brothers, it had been ages since Gabriel had shown his wings to anyone. In fact it was quite recent since he had started to let Castiel see his grace like any other normal angel would. He used to blame his need to hide as a Trickster for that. Once the door had been locked, Gabriel sat on the mattress and expanded his wings for him and heard the seraph gasp. 

Castiel had never seen an archangel’s wings so close in his life. The covers were full of soft golden contours and filled with sparkling downy while the larger primary and secondary feathers were broad and shimmering grace in an undulating pattern that let out ripples of energy like a pond that has been touched by a falling leaf. If Gabriel would ever use them around his body It would almost look like a regal cape. His halo a blazing ring of condensed light that let out the same ripple effect in between strokes of light.

“You okay back there?”

“Uh. Yes. Sorry… Gabriel you are beautiful.”

Gabriel blushed and quickly shut Castiel up before urging him to begin searching his grace for whatever it could be possibly altering him. Castiel moved a hand towards the wings first but was struck once more by the majestic view in front of him. Sensing the doubt, Gabriel motioned his wings back until they touched Castiel’s hand. Effectively bringing him back to reality. Purposefully, Castiel worked his hands into the wings and despite knowing he had to look for what was messing with Gabriel’s grace, he began to preen Gabriel’s feathers, there was no way he would miss the chance of meddling with an archangel’s wings. Castiel was wondering when the last time Gabriel had this done to him had been when he heard a long groan of satisfaction from him.

“Fuck Cas, stop doing that, you’re killing me!”

“I’m sorry brother, it won’t take long.”

It did take long. By the end of his search, Gabriel was a puddle in the middle of the bed, wings shining twice as hard as before and Castiel had found an odd golden thread literally sewn to the base of Gabriel’s wings. He had had to tune his grace to it because it had not been visible at first even when he had clearly felt it tangle in his finger. Leaving his brother sleeping peacefully, Castiel picked up the thread and followed it, walking along the hall he kept going until the thread torn in two. Choosing one path he landed on Dean’s door. He knocked.

“Yeah?”

Castiel opened the door and saw the man reclined on his bed reading. He was looking at the seraph waiting for him to talk but raised an eyebrow when he saw the angel enter and walk towards him apparently following something he obviously couldn’t see. Castiel looked at his hand and then at Dean’s back.

“I’m sorry Dean, could you lean over a little?”

Dean did as asked and turned at his back wondering what the hell Castiel was looking for over there. The seraph placed his hand over the same place where Gabriel’s wings would have started and pulled at the invisible thing on his hand. Dean definitely felt something pulling from him and jerked back surprised.

“The Hell!?”

Castiel hummed and moved away from the hunter.

“Thank you.”

He walked back to the hallway, invisible thing still in his hand. Puzzled, Dean moved away from his bed and followed Castiel who walked up to the division of the thread and turned towards the remaining end. This time the thread lead them to Sam’s bedroom. Castiel knocked once but still opened the door even when no one answered. Finally he saw it, the end of the invisible thread tied to the spindle. Taking it in his hands, Castiel walked to the Dean-cave, knowing Sam was watching a documentary and paused it without a second thought.

“Cas?”

“I’m sorry Sam but can you remind me where did you get this spindle?”

It took them an entire day and a bunch of files splattered over the table for Dean to finally find the document containing all the information pertaining to the object. 

“The Tools of the Fates. Clotho’s Distaff, The Spindle of Lachesis and Atropos Scissors. This spinning set was confiscated from a three witch coven in 1575 in Scotland, it is said that it’s power is so large that it can twist the fate of every human being in the universe...” 

“Guess we can include heavenly beings now. Eh?”

Dean’s voice faded while he focused on each paragraph of the paper, Sam and Gabriel behind him reading as well.

“Ok I don’t get this, it says that it allows the witch to twist the fate of their target but how on earth did Gabe and I ended up like this?”

Sam’s eyes lit in comprehension and let out a very soft “Crap” that everybody heard none-the-less. With everyone’s gaze on him, the poor boy blushed ashamed.

“I got tired of looking for your strands of hair so I kept on spinning without looking for it. The yarn I’ve been making, it’s got your hair entwined.”

Dean and Gabriel looked at Sam completely startled.

“What the hell man? You’ve been doing fucking voodoo on us?”

“I didn’t know!”

“Okay nevermind that, where are the scissors? Bet my ass that we can undo this with those.”

“What? No! That’s my yarn!”

“It’s not that easy Dean-o look at this first.”

Gabriel held Dean before he could get away from the table. The hunter turned back and read the pages he was being handled.

“After some experimentation, it was confirmed that the spell is triggered by cutting the thread with Atropos Scissors in the middle of the spinning process. The curse becomes permanent and up to date no spell has been found to unbind it… Wait does that mean that—”

“We have to wait until Sam is done with the yarn he bought or else we’ll be all over each other forever.”

Dean threw his arms in frustration he turned around and pressed his fingers over his frown. He counted to ten and breathed deeply before turning back towards his brother.

“We’re not leaving this place until you’re done with that yarn.”

Fuming, the man left them to get a beer. He definitely needed one.

Some days passed, Sam had already chastised his brother away at least six times and was barely going back into the zone when he saw Gabriel appear in front of him.

“Sigh… No Gabriel, it’s NOT done yet.”

“Touchy much?”

Sam glared at him.

“I didn’t come because of that. Unlike your brother I can be patient.”

Sam raised an eyebrow at him, gruffed and turned back at his work. He assumed that whatever it was the archangel wanted to tell him, he could just say it out loud.

“I just wanted to tell you I’m sorry.”

This time Sam stopped. “What?”

“I’m sorry, for this.” Gabriel motioned the air around them. “I mean, you only wanted to have a hobby and we fucked that up.”

Sam coughed a bit surprised and turned back to his work more relaxed. “It wasn’t anybody’s fault, we didn’t know that this was going to happen.”

“Are you still gonna use that spindle after we’re done with this? For what I read on the file it works like a normal spindle as long as you only work with yarn.”

Sam laughed “Nah, I’m gonna buy a normal one. I don’t want anything weird happening again because of this.”

Gabriel hummed and sat by his side to look at him in a way that reminded Sam a little bit too much of Castiel, enthralled with his work. And even though Sam didn’t mind it, something felt a bit off.

“You’re not going back to Dean?”

“Are you kidding me? If I stay more than an hour in the same place with him I want to eat his face.”

Sam laughed heartily, the mental image should have been gross but for some reason Sam found it funny. Gabriel smiled at Sam’s gesture but his eyes soon left for the horizon and he sighed after a while, hugging his knees. 

“I miss him.”

“Dean?”

Gabriel nodded. “I love drinking beer with him, and playing pool and watching porn together but right now I can’t do that because if I get careless and kiss him maybe we won’t be able to go back to what we had before...”

Sam paused his spinning work, the eyes of the angel before him were glazed and he was bearing one of the saddest expressions he had ever seen. 

“I don’t want to lose Dean like that...” 

Sam stood still, falling into one of those rare moments of realization where time seems to slow it’s flow. With just a brief moment of vulnerability, Gabriel had shown that despite being under a spell at the moment, the archangel undoubtedly felt more love for his brother than what he let out on a daily basis. Sam sent him a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry Gabe, just hang in there a bit. I’ll be done in a couple of days.”

Gabriel nodded. He stayed the rest of the day keeping Sam company. 

Meanwhile Dean was mindlessly sharpening some of his blades when out of nowhere he sighed profoundly. Castiel turned from his book.

“Dean? Are you alright?”

Dean’s shoulders fell while he deposited a sharpened blade down and picked up another one.

“Yeah”

Castiel kept his gaze on him for a while until Dean dropped the blade over the table frustrated.

“No, I’m not.”

“What’s the problem?”

“Nothing! Everything’s peachy.”

Castiel patiently waited once more, Dean sighed again and dropped himself over the table with another sigh.

“...I miss Gabriel.”

“Do you want me to call him?”

“Yes... No! Well... wait no, No!” Dean groaned “You see? That’s exactly the problem! I shouldn’t need you to call him because he should be here already but he can’t be here already because all I want to do as soon as I see him is drag him to my room!”

“And you don’t want to… drag him to your room.”

“No! I mean, I do right now, I really do but that’s because of the spell so I know I can’t do that. I shouldn’t do that.”

“Is it because you’re straight?”

“It’s because it’s Gabriel you idiot! I can’t do something like that to him! How could I see him straight to the face ever again!?”

Castiel was perplexed by the amount of emotion Dean had managed to fill Gabriel’s name with his voice. With the amount of time Dean and Gabriel had been sticking together Castiel had supposed they did get along well but he hadn’t realized just how much Dean actually cared for his brother up until that moment.

“Don’t worry Dean, Sam will finish the yarn soon.”

When night came, Dean spent a good half an hour trying to find a position to sleep, rolling around the bed, thinking of nothing else but Gabriel.

“Stop it.”

Dean bolted upright. 

“Gabe?”

“Stop it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Stop praying to me! I can’t tune you off and it’s driving me crazy! I also want to come cuddle with you.”

“Shit… I’m sorry Gabe it’s just—”

“I know, I know it’s not your fault but please stop, I’m begging you here!”

Gabriel was literally kneeling by Dean’s bedside now, he had his head between his hands and was grabbing his hair in desperation. Dean understood perfectly well why. Right now the spell was making them ache for each other so much it was practically painful to not be at each other’s side. Feeling his mouth dry he reached one of Gabriel’s hands. He was scared of what he was about to propose.

“Stay”

Gabriel took quite some time to look up at Dean.

“What?”

“You heard me, stay, I… we can spoon and maybe, maybe that’ll help.” Dean could feel his face burning now but he was also desperate to feel Gabriel close to him.

“But what if we… uh...”

“Let’s just hope we’re strong enough.”

Gabriel bit his lip for a moment and then moved into Dean’s bed, changing into his pajamas with a snap knowing that Dean hated to see him put his boots over his mattress. Dean moved aside to let him in. This was way too weird for him, not only because it had been ages since he last had someone by his side at bed but because it was a guy. Once Gabriel laid by his side they stood looking at each other awkwardly. Dean broke the eye contact focusing on any other place that wasn't Gabriel's face.

“Okay so uh, turn around so I can spoon you?”

“And have you rubbing at me with a morning wood in the morning?”

“Goddamnit Gabe I’m not a teenager.”

Dean shoved Gabriel’s shoulder while he giggled. Despite everything, Dean smiled. This is what he had been missing all these days, an idiot making stupid jokes with him by his side. Because he loved his brother like he would never love anyone else but there was only so much they had in common and he needed someone like Gabriel ready to pick up the slack. After a moment, Gabriel turned around and felt Dean’s arms surround him and fuck if he didn’t feel like this was everything he needed in the entire world to be happy. With a sigh he grabbed Dean’s hand and pulled the hunter closer. He heard him sigh as well. 

Gabriel knew they should be angry about this, about being forced into an intimacy that none of them had ever needed nor expected of the other but at the moment all he could think about was that fuzzy warmth filling all his pores. This was what content felt like. This was what home was supposed to be.

Both men sighed, one falling into slumber and the other softly caressing the hand he had tangled his fingers with, when he was sure Dean was asleep, he kissed his hand softly and closed his eyes to rest, carefully monitoring Dean’s breath and wondering how it was that a human being could be so fascinating.

The following day Dean woke up and held Gabriel even closer while stirring up. He nudged his nose against Gabriel’s head in a cuddly manner before he froze, realizing what he was doing.

“Morning”

“Sorry Gabe”

“It’s okay, it feels good”

Dean flushed with embarrassment.

“We still shouldn’t be doing this.”

“I know.”

Both men sighed.

“I don’t wanna get up.”

“Me neither”

“...What time is it?”

Gabriel moved to grab Dean’s phone on the nightstand.

“7:10” 

Dean looked at Gabriel’s back with a longing ache before nudging at his back again, defeated.

“Five more minutes?”

He felt Gabriel’s hand holding warmly to his arm. 

“Five more minutes sounds great.”

They stayed in bed almost half an hour more. Sam was already starting the coffee when Dean came into the kitchen.

“Hey”

“Hey, it’s still your turn to do breakfast.”

Dean’s only response was a grunt. Sam turned to look at him and he saw his brother’s deflated stance grabbing a pan and sloppily placing it over the stove. He didn’t need to ask what was going on to see how bad he was taking the spell. He could also bet that if he saw Gabriel, he would be in the same state. Sam was torn between reaching to his brother and comfort him or make fun of him but finally desisted of both since he realized he wouldn’t be really happy if the same thing had happened to him.

The last three days that took Sam to finally get the yarn done passed by without a problem, well if you take away the soft fleeting caresses and the sad beaten puppy looks both Dean and Gabriel constantly wore next to each other. They were trying to avoid Sam as well mostly because they didn’t want him to feel guilty but the younger Winchester still managed to catch them from time to time. The last day he was sighing as well.

“Just a little more.”

“Yeah...” Sam answered blandly. 

“I mean, it could be worse, you could have ended up like that with your brother.”

Sam chortled nervously.

“That would have been disastrous”

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe it’s different with soulmates.”

Sam nodded at Castiel in deference.

“You know? I would have never imagined those two really loved each other like that.”

Castiel hummed in approval. 

“It’s not a romantic love but it’s still love nonetheless.”

“Platonic Love.” Some minutes passed by in silence. “Do you know why they call it that way?”

Castiel nodded.

“Back in the times of Greece, it was expected of pupils to have sexual intercourse with their professors in order to be allowed to study with them, Plato saw this as unethical and debated that the pupils should not have to be forced to engage in such behaviour to earn knowledge and that the professor should be above the simple carnal desire to provide them of such. Truthly speaking, the term was never used by Plato himself and these days it generally refers to an affectionate relationship into which the sexual element does not enter to be fulfilled.”

Sam looked at Castiel impressed. “You know I’m kind of surprised you know the term so well.”

Castiel shrugged. “I just find the concept of love fascinating.”

Sam nodded. Before he had noticed it, he was holding the last threads and twisting them together. Overjoyed, Sam picked everything up and went into the bunker followed by Castiel looking for his brother. He found Gabriel cuddled on the couch hugging a napping Dean. They had started watching a series but it had obviously not been interesting enough.

“Wow, sorry to interrupt.” 

Sam teased Gabriel mostly because he couldn’t help a bit of uneasiness run through his gut seeing the archangel holding his brother so close with a smile. 

“Don’t worry kiddo, you got the yarn ready?”

Sam nodded. Castiel left to get the scissors, leaving the task of waking Dean up and finding the thread binding both men to Gabriel. 

“Huh.”

“What?”

“Nothing really, Castiel said that the thread was attached to the spindle as well but now it’s only attached to us. That must be the way the spells are triggered. If the thread snaps earlier than when it’s supposed to then it rebounds and tangles itself making it unbindable. It's actually pretty interesting...”

Castiel arrived moments later with the scissors and handed them to Sam. 

“Ok, are you ready?”

“No, I wanna do this.” 

Sam passed the scissors to Dean. Gabriel held a section of the thread between both hands to help Dean guide his movement. 

“Right there Dean-o. Don’t need to move more.”

Giving a serious nod to Gabriel, Dean closed the scissors with a snap. Both men let out their breath. After a moment, Dean looked at Gabriel puzzled, Gabriel returned his silent question shrugging. He had seen the thread snap nicely and disappear but apart from that nothing had changed. 

“So… uhm… Ho do you guys feel?”

“I feel… Nothing? I don’t really feel anything different.”

“Not me either, it just feel like always.”

Suddenly both men got hit with the realization.

“Oh my god”

“We feel nothing.”

“We feel nothing at all.”

“I don’t want to smooch you!”

“And I don’t want to fuck you!”

“Yes!”

“Awesome!”

Both men cheered and hugged each other overjoyed. Sam snickered looking at them go all buddy buddy once more. If he had to be completely honest, he liked them better this way despite all the potential pranking that could come with such a hectic bromance.

“Wait a second, you wanted to fuck me?”

“Shut up. You’re ruining the moment.”

“I mean, it’s just that I happen to know this place in Nevada where—”

“GABE”


End file.
